Two preoperative preparation programs for children scheduled for surgery will be compared to determine the most useful treatment for preoperative anxiety. One group will receive preoperative teaching by Child Life, Nursing, and Anesthesiology. The other group will receive only limited teaching by Nursing and Anesthesiology.